


Xanthic

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [50]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Worship, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kakashi just adores Naruto's skin





	

**Author's Note:**

> In the beginning when I was writing this series it came to me that if I tried hard enough I could have titles from all letters of the alphabet... that is the only reason this exists... couldn't find another X word at the time lol lol forgive me darlings

“It means yellowish.” Kakashi murmured and Naruto shivered as the man’s words played over his skin. “It suits you.”

“My skin?” Naruto laughed Kakashi squeezed him in retaliation. His hard body moulding closer to Naruto and his arms wrapped tight around him. Keeping him still, making him feel safe.

“It’s beautiful.” Kakashi said softly the words breathed to the back of Naruto’s neck. “It makes you stand out so much and it just calls to be touched.” Naruto moaned at the kiss Kakashi pressed to the back of his neck. “It’s so beautiful you can’t help looking.” Another kiss and heat stirred low in Naruto’s gut. “Can’t help touching.” Kakashi’s hands moved. Still keeping him still but playing down Naruto’s chest. “Tasting.” Kakashi whispered but it was more a low groan and he rocked forward and Naruto groaned and rocked back against Kakashi’s hardening erection.

“I get it.” He half laughed. “My skin is a turn on for you.”

“Not just the skin.” Kakashi corrected. “You.”

“God you really do love me.” Naruto gasped. He wanted to roll over and face Kakashi but the cuddling they were doing was nice too.

“More than anything.” A hot kiss to his shoulder that ended in a sharp nip. “Haven’t I proven that already?”

“Well, no?” Naruto laughed and his laughter rose in volume as behind Kakashi pretended to growl before he rolled him over. Naruto went with it and stilled as he lay on his back with Kakashi’s mismatched eyes staring into his own. It was so easy to forget the outside world.

Kakashi’s naked body against his own felt like heaven. The way he looked at him. It burned the laughter from the situation and all Naruto wanted to do was kiss him.

“It looks great when you’re blushing.” Kakashi admittedly shakily and Naruto gasped when he felt Kakashi’s cock twitch against his thigh. He could feel Kakashi’s cock leaking. The man was more turned on than he was letting on.

“You’re the one to talk.” Naruto muttered. He trailed his own gaze down Kakashi’s shoulders looking at the scars and the paler skin. It looked delicious when Kakashi was in the middle of losing himself. Flushed and sweaty.

Naruto flushed when his own cock poked Kakashi. It really was nothing to be embarrassed at this stage but he could not help himself. Kakashi could be so much sometimes. His intense gaze. The need that he showed so openly.

“You’re so beautiful.” Kakashi murmured. He glanced behind them. To where the clock stood on the bedtime table. “But as always we have rotten timing.”

“You’ve infected me.” Naruto groaned as he saw how close to morning it was. He and Kakashi had taken their time for so long that the day had caught up to them. Now would be meeting and patrol and escorting the Hokage. No time to indulge. “It isn’t fair.” He complained.

“Well, we do have five minutes.” Kakashi trailed off. He leaned away to where they hid the lube. “That should be enough if we move quick.”

X

“Yes?” Naruto asked sweetly as he felt the burning gaze on his back.

“Nothing.” Kakashi said from behind him. “Just finished training?”

“It amazes me how you can always tell.” Naruto muttered.

There was a beat of silence before Kakashi answered. “The scent is usually stronger.”

“Oh my god.” Naruto groaned. “Seriously?”

“The sweat lingers.” Kakashi shrugged. “It’s a nice smell but it’s so similar to how you smell after we…you know.”

“Except your scent isn’t on me.” Naruto said dryly.

“Glad you understand.” Kakashi said brightly. “Busy tonight?”

Well Naruto had patrols and more patrols and he had to escort the Hokage but other than that he should be free by sun down. He nodded.

“Good.” Kakashi’s voice was almost predatory. “So prepare yourself.”

X

Naruto got the point. Kakashi loved his skin. He adored it. He was really getting that point now. Especially since he was being used as Kakashi’s plate so the man could lick food off him. Except when the sauces were licked away, Kakashi still continued.

“How long do you plan to do this?” Naruto gasped as Kakashi’s teeth scrapped over his nipple, the sauce Kakashi had spread there long gone.

“Well we have the next two days off.” Kakashi mused. “And the food has been restocked so… what do you think?”

Yes, Naruto understood quite well that Kakashi loved every part of him. And he knew that the parts of Naruto’s body Kakashi might love the most might be his skin. Or his skin’s reactions judging by the chuckle he gave every time Naruto moved or gasped but, Naruto was the same.


End file.
